<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Напомни судьбе свое имя by russian improvisation (infernal_phoenix)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860911">Напомни судьбе свое имя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal_phoenix/pseuds/russian%20improvisation'>russian improvisation (infernal_phoenix)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of a Tale, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal_phoenix/pseuds/russian%20improvisation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Двум совершенно разным и незнакомым людям придётся объединиться, чтобы восстановить справедливость, вновь обрести свободу и найти приключения, которые запомнятся на всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Напомни судьбе свое имя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      — Почему же ты не играешь, менестрель?</p><p>      — Я не буду играть.</p><p>      — Играй для барона! Сейчас же!</p><p>Он молчал.</p><p>      — Это что, акт неповиновения?!</p><p>Он продолжал молчать, сжимая гриф своей лютни.</p><p>      — Арестовать его!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Димитрию было сложно открыть глаза. Неимоверно сильно болела голова от полученного удара. Мужчине вдруг показалось, что в таком состоянии — в обморочном — он находился несколько дней, но проверить это он никак не мог.</p><p>В камере было сыро. Пахло тухлой водой, яблоками и… розами. Вокруг решётки на окне вилась красная роза — единственное живое существо, надеявшееся обрести свободу за пределами своего заточения. Димитрий же сразу понял, что живым он отсюда не выйдет.</p><p>Никто не выходил.</p><p>Но что это за место?</p><p>Когда наконец-то мужчина поднялся и уселся поудобнее на своей холодной койке, дверь камеры распахнулась, и внутрь комнаты вошли два человека — стражник в тяжёлых доспехах и с острой алебардой и, как показалось Димитрию, аптекарь. В руках у него был небольшой поднос с очень скудным рационом питания на день и маленьким куском пергамента.</p><p>      — Заключённый в норме, — сразу же произнёс аптекарь. — Накормить его и держать до объявления приговора. Суточная норма есть у повара на кухне.</p><p>Он поставил с грохотом поднос с едой на железный стол у выхода из камеры, что-то чирканул угольком по бумаге и ушёл в сопровождении стражника. Послышался звон только что закрытого замка. Димитрий встал на ноги и подошёл к столу. В животе предательски заурчало, и мужчина, в голодном безумии, схватился за маленький кусок хлеба обеими руками. С подноса упало зелёное яблоко и укатилось куда-то под стол. Одному только Богу было известно, насколько вкусным был этот крошечный кусок хлеба. И это суточная норма, как выразился аптекарь. Раньше у Димитрия был такой же скудный рацион питания, они с женой не тратились… Жена…</p><p>Катя… Где же она?</p><p>В этот момент узник сделал еще один надкус и чуть не лишился зуба. Димитрию пришлось выплюнуть мякиш и вытащить следом изо рта металлический ключ. В самую последнюю очередь он хотел думать о том, где побыл этот ключ до него; записка тоже обнаружилась не сразу. Димитрий в голодном порыве даже и не увидел на подносе рваного куска (скорее, клочка) бумаги, на котором что-то было написано.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«Доберись до дозорной башни. Заметай следы и передвигайся скрытно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– П.»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Выходит, это ключ от двери? Или здесь есть тайник? Димитрий оглянулся в поисках чего-то похожего на замочную скважину и ничего, кроме двери, не увидел. Нет здесь никаких тайников. Впрочем, едва ли в тюрьмах не будет тайников. Из-за двери послышался свист. Веселый, легкий, непринужденный. Будто это не тюрьма, а таверна в полдень. Там же, в коридоре, послышался и рык охранника:</p><p>      — А ну заткнись, черт!</p><p>Затем звонкий удар по решетке. Возможно, этому узнику осталось совсем не долго, раз его держали за решеткой, а не в камере. Хотя он так и ответил:</p><p>      — Дай жизнью насладиться, крысиный ты хрен! Не тебя вешают, вот и пасть свою закрой.</p><p>Вешают… Интересно, сколько осталось Димитрию жить? Несколько дней? Недель? Как же не хочется думать о смерти, как же не хочется умирать… Нельзя умереть. Нужно найти Кэтрин, его маленькую Катю… Где она?</p><p>Когда звуки за дверью затихли, мужчина сжал записку и засунул ее в ближайший карман. Передвигаться скрытно и заметать следы. Кто-то же оставил ему эту записку, верно? И стража явно не была в курсе, как и аптекарь. Или аптекарь в курсе? Плевать, нужно выбираться отсюда. Димитрий прислушался, затем метнул взгляд на решетку под самым потолком. Выбираться нужно ночью.</p><p>Ему казалось, что времени на сон нет. И несмотря на отключку, которая длилась несколько часов, хотелось жутко спать. Пришлось проспать несколько часов, зажимая в руке ключ от камеры. А когда наступила ночь, вокруг стояла такая тишина, просто оглушающая. В ушах звенело громче всего от такой тишины. Димитрий аккуратно щелкнул ключом в замочной скважине, приоткрыл дверь. Все настолько просто? Нет, не может такого быть. Впереди – решетка, на ней – замок. Справа и слева стенка. Больше похоже на маленькую коморку, чем на выход. Димитрий вышел в эту маленькую комнатенку. На глаза не сразу бросился сундук, стоящий рядом с дверью. Стоило его приоткрыть и радостно обнаружить все свои личные вещи – пояс и капюшон менестреля, песенник, сумку с небольшим количеством припасов, лютню… Как бы сейчас злился мастер, если бы узнал, что его лютню оставили без присмотра. На другой стене была прибита доска (как-то прибита деревянная доска к камням), где на крючке болтался другой клочок бумаги с потекшими чернилами.</p><p>«Акты мятежа», – с горечью пролетело в голове у Димитрия.</p><p>Никогда он не был мятежником. Он всего лишь менестрель, что ходит по стране, поет песни, играет на лютне и слушает истории, из которых однажды может сложиться еще одна удивительная песня. Он не бунтовщик. Но почему он тогда в тюрьме?</p><p>Шепот вывел его из раздумий:</p><p>      — Эй, лютнист.</p><p>Димитрий быстро оглянулся. Он бы даже и не подумал, что за ним кто-то мог все это время наблюдать. И он нашел пару блестящих любопытных глаз по ту сторону решетку и по ту сторону коридора.</p><p>      — Ты один здесь такой, – так же тихо продолжил незнакомец. У него хрипел голос, но что-то такое в нем все еще было, что-то такое, чему почему-то веришь. – Ты бежать собрался?</p><p>      — Я… попробую.</p><p>      — Ключи у стражника. Он вон, упился и спит на стуле, дурак.</p><p>Оценить шанс побега можно было сразу. Ничего у Димитрия не получится…</p><p>      — Я понимаю, что совсем тебе не интересен, но меня вздернут на рассвете, а хочется как-то хоть… друзей завести что ли. Ты кто? Откуда?</p><p>      — У тебя нет друзей? Совсем?</p><p>      — Совсем.</p><p>Неожиданно резко стало жаль узника. Да, возможно, он не самый хороший человек, раз угодил в тюрьму, но это не отменяет того, что он все еще человек, которому тоже хочется любить и дружить.</p><p>      — Я Димитрий, менестрель. А ты кто?</p><p>      — Димитрий… – Зачем он так растягивал имя, будто пробуя его на вкус? Впрочем, скоро ни вкуса, ни образов у него не будет. – Длинно. Имя должно быть коротким, запоминающимся, чтобы с языков не сходило. Будешь Димой, ладно? Как мое последнее желание.</p><p>      — Ладно… – отказать было не в силах; Дима подошел поближе к решетке. – Дима, так уж и быть.</p><p>      — Спасибо, мне приятно, что ты делаешь мне такой подарок.</p><p>Он двинулся вперед. Из-за решетки вытянулись бледные руки, почти что аристократические – была в них какая-то утонченность, но сажа, шрамы, царапины почему-то резко прогоняли этот образ. Диме тоже не хотелось вспоминать об аристократии, что осталась после войны, ведь она – и война, и аристократия – не оставила никакого хорошего воспоминания. Из темноты выглянули два серо-голубых глаза, на правый упала темная челка. Узник сцепил руки за пределами решетки, сложил голову на свое плечо, тяжело вздохнул, но взгляд не отвел.</p><p>      — А ты кто? – спросил Дима.</p><p>      — Ах, где мои манеры, – усмехнулся мужчина. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Не слишком ли рано он должен уйти из этого мира? – Ну, раз меня скоро вздернут, то скрывать настоящее имя нет смысла, поэтому я Арс. Просто Арс.</p><p>      — Приятно познакомиться. Жаль, что мы узнали друг друга в таких обстоятельствах.</p><p>      — В других ты бы, наверно, попытался меня догнать и отобрать то, что принадлежит тебе по праву владения.</p><p>      — Ты вор?</p><p>      — Я бы хотел сказать, что нет, раз у меня на месте все пальцы и обе руки, но грех жаловаться на то, что тебя кормит.</p><p>К сожалению, он прав. Дима не знал всех подробностей, что и как заставило этого человека… Арса стать преступником и начать воровать, но так он может себя прокормить. Тем более, судя по голосу и тому виду, что Дима смог разглядеть, детство его нового знакомого могло прийтись и наверняка пришлось на послевоенное тяжелое время. Хотя он здесь не для того, чтобы кого-то оправдывать.</p><p>      — Надеюсь, ты найдешь главные ворота, сбежишь и будешь жить нормальной жизнью. И не вспомнишь обо мне.</p><p>Арс пытался отыграться улыбкой, а Дима прекрасно понимал, что это нервное. Конечно, утром тебя повесят, какая уж тут радость. Болтаться в петле на глазах гарнизона. Да уж, перспектива.</p><p>      — Мне нужно в дозорную башню.</p><p>      — Куда? – От взвизгнувшего голоса встрепенулся охранник, но с места не встал. Минута тишины – он снова спит крепче некуда. – Если ты отрастишь к этому времени крылья, а ты вроде на ангела и сорок не похож, так что… Что… что ты вообще забыл на дозорной башне, Дима?</p><p>      — Мне оставили записку, – ответил Дима, доставая бумагу из своей сумки. Как приятно снова прижимать к себе такое небольшое количество важных душе вещей. – Просили добраться до дозорной башни.</p><p>      — И ты пойдешь?</p><p>      — Раз кто-то хочет мне помочь…</p><p>      — Возьми меня с собой, – вдруг предложил Арс. – Я много чего умею, могу тебя научить. Вряд ли ты знаком с тактиками и умениями скрытно передвигаться и таскать вещи из кармана в карман. Я могу быть тебе полезен.</p><p>      — И все же ты здесь, за решеткой…</p><p>Эти слова резанули по живому. Такое слышать неприятно. Арс даже отстранился от решетки.</p><p>      — Это другое, ты не знаешь, – совсем тихо проговорил себе Арс под нос, но Дима все равно услышал его. – Я сегодня закончил отмычку. И я отдам ее тебе, даже если ты не возьмешь меня с собой.</p><p>      — Ты давно мог сбежать.</p><p>      — Да куда я?</p><p>Почему он не сбежал, раз сделал отмычку? Почему? Да и вор… Если он занимается этим чуть ли не с детства, то вряд ли бы так банально попался в тюрьму. И не сбежал. Видимо, здесь тоже не все так просто. Сплошные секреты. Арс максимально протянул руку через прутья решетки, то же самое сделал и Дима. Их пальцы соприкоснулись – коридор оказался не очень-то и широким. Отмычка оказался в других руках. Дима прислушался, мысленно помолился всему, кому только можно было, и начал ковыряться в замке. Пользоваться отмычками никогда не приходилось, а вот ловить на себе кривые взгляды Арса… Это невыносимо.</p><p>И вдруг замок поддался. Щелкнул, решетка заскрипела. Еще немного – и свобода?</p><p>      — Если ты меня тут бросишь, я пойму и не обижусь, правда. – Он поднял голову и взглянул на стоявшего у его решетки Диму.</p><p>      — Нет, я тебя не брошу. Сбежим вместе.</p><p>Ему явно было неприятно наблюдать, как Дима возился с замком и отмычкой, но тем не менее теперь и вторая решетка была открыта. Арс даже облегченно выдохнул. Нет, все-таки хотелось ему еще немного пожить.</p><p>      — Неужели я выйду отсюда живым…</p><p>      — Ты знаешь, куда идти? – с надеждой спросил Дима.</p><p>      — Я знаю, что каморка начальника тюрьмы находится в начале тюрьмы – там же и выход. И мои вещи, черт бы их всех побрал, этих стражников!</p><p>Дима надеялся, что Арс скажет про воров (ведь известно, что стража забирает вещи заключенных и почти всегда присваивает все себе), а потому только улыбнулся. Вору дороги его вещи. Только сейчас ему удалось нового знакомого. Большие серо-голубые глаза, темные волосы, щетина. У него хорошее телосложение, тонкие пальцы и руки – отпор силой он сможет дать явно не всем, даже не большинству. У Арса был чуть прикрыт правый глаз, будто прищурен, в то время, как второй был раскрыт достаточно нормально. Травма? В целом этого человека можно было описать одним словом – юркий. Дима более чем подозревал, что сбежать или исчезнуть с глаз в узком переулке Арсу не составило бы никакого труда. Этим он, наверно, прекрасно пользовался до тюрьмы.</p><p>На такого и женщины падки…</p><p>      — Знаешь, куда идти? Я очнулся только вчера, совсем ничего не помню.</p><p>      — Надо идти на свет, – заключил вдруг Арс, отвечая на повторенный вопрос. – В начале тюрьмы очень много света, свечек, фонарей. Там везде стоят кувшины с маслом. Где свет – там и выход.</p><p>      — Поразительная логика.</p><p>Арс фыркнул, но пошел вперед, поманив Диму за собой. Он двигался абсолютно бесшумно, ботинки едва скрипели по каменному холодному полу. Вор резко стал раздражительным:</p><p>      — Не шлепай! – он говорил тихо, потому что боялся разбудить охрану, но ему так и хотелось сорваться на крик. – Ступай… аккуратней. Будто скользишь по полу, при этом на каждый шаг переноси вес на не ногу, а на тело, будто падая вперед. Понял?</p><p>Было сложно научиться с двух шагов, но Дима очень старался. Так они обошли трех охранников, ускользнули в другой коридор от четвертого. Пятого Арс даже смог придушить, хотя он, скорее всего, просто свалился в обморок. В тюрьме стоял ужасный запах тухлой воды, решетки на окнах почти не пускали внутрь свежего воздуха. Проще было задохнуться.</p><p>Дима был уверен, что ничего не получится. Совсем. Они бы даже из тюрьмы не успели выйти, но… Арс ковырялся в замке двери, рядом с которой была небольшая лестница наверх – на выход.</p><p>      — Не верится.</p><p>      — Я только заберу свои вещи, – ответил Арс, когда замок щелкнул. Он юркнул в комнату и выскочил оттуда, поспешно поправляя треугольную шляпу и складывая маску в поясную сумку. – Думаю, наши пути здесь разойдутся, как только мы выйдем во двор.</p><p>      — Пойдешь к главным воротам?</p><p>      — Нет, слишком рискованно, – выдохнул Арс. – Тут вроде была башня с лесом и скалами, там можно спуститься в гавань и порт, пробраться на проходящий корабль. Вряд ли тут есть на берегу какая-то шлюпка, но и крепость не обойти… Мне бы в Песу.</p><p>Что-то в его голосе Диму насторожило. Он говорил как-то неуверенно, что ли. Тем не менее с географией вор явно не ошибся.</p><p>      — А ты пойдешь в дозорную башню?</p><p>      — Даже если меня там схватят, – обреченно проговорил Дима, – то надо хотя бы сказать спасибо за попытку побега. Кто-то рискнул ради меня и собой. Сомневаюсь, что это заключенный, скорее один из стражников, а значит, он рискует и своим званием, и местом, а может и жизнью.</p><p>      — Ты слишком добрый, Дима, – не сдержавшись, рассмеялся Арс. Он даже не испугался своего смеха. – Однажды придет время черстветь.</p><p>      — Доброта еще никого не погубила. И она же спасла тебе жизнь.</p><p>      — А вот за это отдельное спасибо. Ладно, удачи тебе. Может, еще встретимся, тщательно следи за своей сумкой. Ой, кстати, чуть не забыл.</p><p>Он вынул из сумки подозрительно знакомую книжку. Дима начал осматривать свою сумку, а потом злобно скосился на Арса.</p><p>      — Ты стащил мой песенник?!</p><p>      — Я просто хотел посмотреть, заметишь ты или нет. Ну, до того, как мы разойдемся. – Он отдал книгу. – Извини.</p><p>      — Ладно. Иди. Тебя быстрее меня хватятся, так что тебе лучше так же быстро отсюда сбежать.</p><p>      — Какой ты заботливый.</p><p>Он поднялся по лестнице, немного нерешительно постоял на пороге, пригибаясь, а потом юркнул в темноту. И больше Дима его не услышал. Как-то стало страшно. Он теперь совсем один. Куда идти? Кого выискивать? Кого бояться? Черт возьми… С некоторой опаской Дима оглянулся по сторонам, когда его макушка вынырнула со ступенек во двор.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>